


I Loved and I Loved

by Rawr948



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, Hurts So Good, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I was given permission, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, because I love angst and my friend and his oc, but shshshshsh, but the big angst, i love these two so much, no beta we die like men, side note none of these are mine, t'was a gift you see, the other oc is an NPC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawr948/pseuds/Rawr948
Summary: Rumors can be damaging. When they're true, they aren't any better.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Ozris/Julius
Kudos: 1





	I Loved and I Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JudeJube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeJube/gifts).



> I'm gifting this to my friend because he was the cause of this. Go blame JudeJube, t'was his fault.
> 
> Ozris, or Ozzy, is his boi, but he is my adopted son why did I do this to my sweet summer child????  
> Julius belongs to the DM of this campaign, rip my adopted son-in-law I swear I love you two
> 
> The title I got from the song Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie

He hadn't heard from him in a while. It wasn't odd. Not with him being an adventurer, after all. And a famous one at that. But… He had been more silent than usual this time around. 

Julius tried not to get overly worried. Ozris could take care of himself. The tiefling was powerful, despite how little he gave himself credit. He was smart and resourceful. Clever.

So he pushed his worry aside. Ozzy was fine. He'd send a letter soon. He knew he would.

  
  


He had just gone out for a stroll. He had been cooped up in his lodgings for too long and, quite frankly, he was tired of looking at papers. They were important, all his work was, but it was boring. And some of it was just so trivial. He tried to ignore the inkling of something bad that he had suddenly felt. A walk would help make it go away too. Not to mention, things were okay. Well they  _ weren't _ , but they weren't  _ bad _ either.

Work was going smoothly. Or as smoothly as it could be with the potential destruction of a whole continent looming over them. They had heroes out there, fighting for them. People were still going on as usual and work was going much the same. 

He was looking things up to try and help Ozzy and his friends too, aside from his work. He may not have adventuring skills, but he at least has connections. Though he wondered if Ozzy was okay. He still hadn't heard from him...

He shook his head and sighed. He had gone out for a little break, something to give him a change of pace and to take his mind off his worries. It was counterproductive if he began to actually  _ think _ about such worries. 

"Did you hear? That adventuring group, the famous one, they came back."

Julius stopped, catching a snippet of a conversation. A famous group? Could it be Ozzy's? They were back?

"Oh, yes! I did! Shame what happened to them though."

"Yes, it really is. I heard the poor man died saving his friends."

Julius felt himself frown. One of the group members died? That was terrible. He didn't know the group well, but he knew Ozzy was fond of them. They were his closest friends. Despite how… chaotic they could sometimes be.

He smiled to himself at the thought, but it then turned sour. Was… Was that perhaps why Ozzy hadn't contacted him? Were they still grieving the loss of their friend?

Before he could contemplate further, the women were speaking again.

"Yes, he was such a hero."

The person was male, which really didn't lower the possibilities. Which of Ozzy's friends was it? 

"Who knew tieflings could be so good."

"Ell-"

Julius stopped listening, his mind screeching to a halt. 

A tiefling.

Ozzy was a tiefling… but… He couldn't be dead, could he? Maybe they were mistaken? Or it was a different group. Yeah, it had to be. Right?

That dark feeling from earlier came back. Dread pooled in his belly and he walked away, heading back to his lodgings. 

It wasn't Ozris. Couldn't be. There was no way. He wouldn't,  _ couldn't _ be dead. It had to be someone else. He would write a letter just to check. Yes.

"Did you hear about the Protags? Their druid died. It was a shame, Ozris was my favourite."

He heard it in passing, the tone mournful.

It stopped him in his tracks, as he tried to make sense of what he had just heard. He could still hear other people talking as they went about their day, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. It was just like static buzzing in his ears. 

The dread had spread from his stomach, wrapping it's sharp, icy fingers around his heart. Ozris was dead.

He felt numb. His mind had slowed to a standstill. Ozris was  _ dead _ .

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he had begun to move again. He knew he had made his way back to his room. It felt like he had teleported there, though. One blink and he wasn't on the streets anymore. Ozris  _ was _ dead.

He found himself on his bed, hands trembling on his lap. He stared straight ahead as his breathing began to hitch. His eyes stung. His vision began to blur.  _ Ozris _ was dead.

It had never occurred to him, not even once, that Ozzy was the one those ladies were talking about. He worried about him, but Ozzy was careful. He was strong and clever and smart. He had  _ always _ come back.

_ Until now _ .

His heart felt like it was in a vice grip. As if it was being squeezed for all it was worth and then some. His throat felt too tight. His cheeks were wet, warm. When had he transformed? It didn't matter. 

_ Ozris was dead. _

He could feel, in that far away hazy sense, the build up in his chest. Something raw and painful climbing its way up his throat, trying to claw its way out. And Julius wasn't strong enough to stop it. Couldn't do anything as he heard a loud, mournful scream. Could sense the loss, the hurt in it. It took him a few moments to realize it was him.

**_Ozzy was dead!_ **


End file.
